


Two Young Boys

by randomwriter57



Category: Free!
Genre: Bad Poetry, Childhood Friends, Freeform, Friendship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Poetry, makoharu if you squint - Freeform, this probably doesn't even count as freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 10:22:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1895532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomwriter57/pseuds/randomwriter57
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A freeform poem about Makoto and Haruka's relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Young Boys

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not much of a poet, but this came out as a poem.  
> I apologise for any errors. Thank you for reading.

Two young boys  
friends from birth  
no secrets kept from either  
their friendship is  
pure and innocent.

Two elementary-school boys  
friends from birth  
swimming along with  
two more.  
A fire is lit.

Two middle-school boys  
friends from birth  
for whom things have  
suddenly changed.  
Darkness consumes them.

Two high-school boys  
friends from birth  
swimming along with  
three more.  
Light prevails.

Two third-year boys  
friends from birth  
their future looming  
ominous.  
They ~~must~~ ~~should~~ _won’t_ separate.

Two young men  
friends from birth  
still boys at heart.  
Even now  
they are together still.

Two young boys  
friends from birth  
dreaming of their future  
pure and innocent  
they dream of light.


End file.
